This invention relates to the production of semiconductors, particularly for use in photovoltaic devices.
Semiconductors are useful in a wide variety of devices. Examples include memories, field effect and thin film devices, displays and luminescent devices.
Semiconductors are particularly useful in photovoltaics that provide electric power when subjected to radiation. Unfortunately, photovoltaic devices are presently not competitive with conventional sources of electric power. This has been caused primarily by the cost of manufacturing suitable materials. Initially, expensive and relatively thick single crystal material was required.
More recently, amorphous material with suitable photosensitivity has been fabricated by a variety of techniques, including glow discharge and chemical vapor deposition. Devices prepared by these techniques are somewhat less costly than those based on single crystal material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to reduce the cost of producing semiconductive materials, particularly those with suitable photoresponsive properties.
Another object is to achieve an alternative technique for producing suitable semiconductive materials. A related object is to enhance the performance of semiconductive material of given quality. Another related object is to avoid the objections and difficulties associated with the production of amorphous semiconductor layers.
Still another object of the invention is to simplify the production of suitable semiconductors and semiconductor devices. Further objects are to achieve increased production rates, and to facilitate the large area production of solar cells.